


accept

by boy_thighs



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_thighs/pseuds/boy_thighs
Summary: Arashi and Bambi make their feelings known to Niina.





	accept

Despite the hazed delirium his brain is running on right now, Niina has always wondered what Arashi’s kisses would feel like. From someone with such one-track judo mind, he’d envisioned an inexperienced affair - bumped noses, misaligned lips, a kiss as brash and headstrong as its giver. The reality is somewhat different. Arashi’s kiss is soft, warm and lingering, almost as if he knows he should stop but can’t bring himself to pull away just yet. The hand in Niina's hair curls a little inwards, pulling his head closer so they can part their lips open against each others.

His kiss is _gentle_ and when Arashi finally pulls away from him he has to stop himself leaning forward to follow his lips.

‘Do you believe me now?’ He asks, his eyes clear and focused, and it sends a thrill all the way down to Nina’s stomach that he sounds breathless when he says it-

‘Arashi, you didn’t have to take it that far,’ a voice comes from beside him. It sounds almost like a reprimand, until he sees the light, teasing lilt of her smile. Bambi.

‘Though I suppose he’s got the hint now. And I can't quiet fault you for not being able to hold back,’ she muses, and Niina wonders what alternate universe he's just entered because Bambi's looking at him with an undeniable wanton gaze.

He’d mentioned that he’d thought about Arashi kissing him, but he’d also often thought about Arashi kissing _her_. Because Arashi has a whole extra year of knowing her, Arashi isn’t younger than her, Arashi knows her in ways he does not - and of all the possible ways he’d thought they’d end up, he’d always seen himself gracefully backing out. His mind is left to performing some impressive mental gymnastics trying to figure out how on earth the current situation had come about instead.

Bambi’s smile tempers into something more comforting, and she takes his hand into her own and softly presses into the grooves of his palms.

‘We are serious though. I love Arashi, and… I love you too.’

She squeezes his hands lightly, and leans in to brush a kiss against his lips.

‘I never thought that one day I’d end up caring for you both so much.’

He brings his arms around her waist, holding her tight.

‘I’d…’ his words comes out muffled, his face pressed into the crook of her shoulder. One hand soothes the trembling of this back, while the other cards through the hair at the nape of his neck.

 _‘I’d rather keep being your friend than lose you both if it doesn’t work out._ ' That’s what he’s thinking right now. That’s what the rational half of his brain is saying. The other desperate, emotional side is clinging to their words like a drowning man. They love _him_. Both of them. Something inside of him has cracked, and revealed a messy, romantic cave of desire, because they both want him, and he wants them so so much too, that there is little he can do to stop his next sentence spilling from him.

‘I’m seriously in love with you. Both of you. I love you and I always will.’ Arashi throws an arm around Bambi, pulling them both into a hug, the relief evident from his laugh. He can feel Bambi in front of him, a laugh rumbling out of her chest too, and he can feel his eyes glisten as his own feelings tumble out of himself as well. As laughter reverbs through the clubroom, he wonders if this is fate. Romantic that he is, he tightens his hands around his friends, knowing in his heart that something would have eventually brought the three of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this somewhere dredged in my notepad & figured I might as well post it despite its shortness. I wish tmgs3 would've actually given us actual ot3 endings instead of the usual 'we'll stay friends forever.' I really like the judo trio haha.


End file.
